Changing Slowly
by Althewriter
Summary: Since the night of their sleep over together again in years, something slowly changed, and both girls' minds were changing too...Elsanna Warning: femslash, yuri, lesbian, incest, angst, and smut in latter chapters.
1. chapter 1

She woke up on bed, mind in complete blank and blur, trying hard to find back her memory.

 _Oh... I really shouldn't drink that much anymore..._

Then she realized there was someone beside her. On the bed. Together.

She turned slowly and saw the face of a person she familiar the most in her life, Anna, her sister.

Her one hand rest on Elsa's stomach and the other, awkwardly, was grabing her right breast.

 _What really happened last night? I haven't been sleeping over with her for like, years..._

She grabbed that hand and gently removed it from her breast and left the bed quietly, then leaving her room.

As she was preparing breakfast for the both of them, she heard noises coming from her bedroom. She then noticed a slender figure walking toward the kitchen, toward her.

Two arms circled her waist and a body as soft as hers pressed on her back.

'A, anna, what is it?' She couldn't help but giggle a little by the affectionate act, inwardly also a bit awkward since she could clearly feel it was... different.

Too tight? Too close? How could this ever be a problem? She chased off these thoughts and continued making breakfast, ignoring this overly clingy sister of hers.

'Sis, thanks for making us the breakfast.' The younger one said in a soft tone.

'You're welcome. Umm...you can sit on the chair, the breakfast will be ready soon.' She said and then felt the arms around her waist tightend.

'Sis, I wanna hug you...'

The overly-serious tone made her submit right away, ' O, okay... Little sis is a bit clingy, huh?' They both laughed.

The breakfast went on smoothly as the drive to Anna's school.

She watched her unfastened her seatbelt and, without a hint, leaning forward to peck her on the corner of her mouth.

 _What the...? Is this a kiss goodbye? But we haven't done it in a long time... Nothing though, a kiss goodbye between sisters, what's the big deal?_

She forced a smile and said, 'I'll pick you at 3, don't sleep during class.'

'Ok. Bye sis, love you.' Anna smiled and left the car.

She drove straight to her college, her mind inevitably replaying the acts between the both of them in the morning the whole time.

Author Note: Hi, everyone, this my first fanfiction, so reviews are really appreciated. Forgive my poor English grammar, I am not a native speaker. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2: First Kiss

_How could her body be so soft, and hot... I'd kill to taste her lips..._

'Anna.'

 _I never knew she was so beautiful, in that way, surely I wouldn't, shouldn't, for she is my sister. But, I really don't care now. I finally know what those feelings were when I saw those stupid, pervert boys chasing after her in the past._

'Anna.'

 _I will make her mine, as well as make myself hers_.

'Anna Winter.'

She raised her head and saw her Literature teacher staring at her with sharp eyes.

'Yes!' She stood up immediately, at the same time noticed the depressive sigh coming from her deskmate Mulan.

'Stay focus, or there will be undelighting scores for you in the midterm exams.' He said flatly.

She sheepishly nodded and sat down, really focusing in the rest of the class.

'Hey.'

'Hey.'

'How's school?'

'Great. Did any guy bother you today?'

'Nope.'

The silence followed the rest of the drive home, for reasons both girls likely knew, or not.

 _She seems kind of uncomfortable, did I push too hard on her? I feel bad seeing my normally talkative sis keep quiet with me.Maybe I should slow down..._

After arrived, the big sister came out of the car and went to the other side to take the redhead's hand like always, making their way inside their house.

Anna watched that smooth, delicate hand interlocking with hers, internally sighed, made up her mind to try the next move.

 _Sis, forget your demon little sister._

Tonight was her turn to prepare the dinner, and she made it a really delicious one, adding one Elsa's favorite dish: Chinese sweet and sour spareribs.

'Umm... That spareribs rock! Anna, you just made my stomach a bliss, I can give you any reward, what do you want?'

Seeing that sincere face of her sister, she slapped herself in her mind for those naughty thoughts for that offer, then said with a wide smile,'Sis, you flattered me. Now go get some relax, you have been working for whole day!'

There was about one hour before they all finished those necessities, such as homework, housework, shower, and they would cuddle on the sofa to watch the TV or simply enjoyed each other's company before going to their separate rooms.

 _But tonight, I wanna try something new, sis._

'Sis, I wanna practice... something. You know, before I really have a chance to do it for real, I wanna make sure not to fail too badly.'

'A chance to help my little sister, I won't miss this! What do you want to practice?'

'K-Kissing.'

'What? You have a boyfriend now?'

'No! You know I never have a relationship, but I wanna be prepared.'

'W-Well, something like will come naturally, you don't have to practice t-that.'

Although she was acting innocent, but she didn't really know if she was too bold, but it didn't matter too much now.

But in fact, the older one was not in a very good mood. The realization of her little sister would, in the future, be taken by some boy and kissed by him was making her stomach turn frivolously.

She felt infuriated.

'Sis, what do you say? Can you help me, please?'

 _Seriously, taking my little sister's first kiss? But, she 'ask for it', right? She want me to be her first, well, not in my way of thinking it, but the fact is as it is, right?_

She stared at the redhead for a moment, then nodded.

The redhead sat slightly more straight, tilting her head and moved aside her arms in a adorable way, then said,'Sis, I'm ready.'

Her little sister trusted her to let her take the lead, for she knew her to be the experienced one. And that's because Anna knew she had a girlfriend before.

That girl was her first and, up until now, the only relationship she had had. It lasted for about a year, when she was 16 and Anna 13.

She remembered Anna used to be welcome at her ex and, after one day long after this relationship had ended, oddly enough, obviously had been annoyed by this, and didn't like either of them mentioning this.

She snapped herself out of this sudden thought, fixed her gaze again on her little sister, who now had grown quite a lot.

She was, apparently, varied greatly in the looks to hers, but undeniably cute in her own way. She, as a older sister, had always loved her more than anyone else in the world, even before their parents died tragically in that car accident.

But, since one year ago, when she saw those grown body revealed sometimes in some casual moves, she felt herself getting faster heartbeat and dried throat, which made she sick of herself.

So she forced her gaze, her thought, her distance from her favorite, most treasured Anna.

But since last night, her sister seemed... closer to her, a lot. They were always so close, but since last night, she could feel her sister's gaze completely different.

Just like now, this redhead watched her with those pure eyes, and she almost sured that her little sister would let her do anything to her. Without doubt.

'Okay. I'm not a master either. Haven't done this since... you know.'

'Don't mention that.'

'Oops, sorry. I forgot. But, Anna, can I ask you why? Being that annoyed by it? I just...'

'I will tell you, sis. But know, kiss me. Take my first kiss.'

Elsa's face flushed, and she nodded sheepishly like she was the little sister.

They both forgot the 'practice', and both hearts beat like crazy when their distances closed.

The next second she felt a pleasant scent blew on her nose, a soft and humid thing was pressing against her own lips.

And it was like, found. She found who her fate was linked with.

A.N: For those didn't expect a chap 2, surprise! For those do, thank you very much!


	3. First Kiss (2)

_Could a kiss feel THIS strong?_ She honestly couldn't figure out, for she really had no previous experience in this. But what she did know was how marvelously it turned her mind from unsettling to floating.

She didn't even know when her own lips had parted on their own and there came a clearer sweet scent. That pleasant scent just suddenly reminded her of those years when Elsa would hold her around her waist, with head resting on her tiny shoulder, singing songs or telling stories, and her fruit-like breath would puff on her, mesmerizing her already half-dozing mind.

And she just felt kind of hypnotized. With a sheer urge of pursuing for more, she moved her tongue forward, even forced those teeth to open more so she could slip it through.

Then there was another wet, soft, slippery thing, unpleasantly resting still, if a bit trembling, disappointingly unreactive to her tongue's touching.

She was about to completely wrap her sister's tongue with her own and intentionally suck that same person's saliva from her mouth when a powerful but controlled strength from her arms forced her away to a distance that she could meet her sister's unreadable eyes.

'S-satisfied?' Her voice was tired and her breathing was elaborated, however her face appeared to hold herself well, relatively.

Anna, as if unaware of her bold acts just now, gave her sister a innocent smile.

'Elsa, this feels so great! I wanna try it again! Or you can teach me what else lovers often do, I'm ready!'

The blonde feigned a smile, gripping slightly on the redhead's shoulder.

'Um, you know, these things are not... difficult, you don't have to practice them beforehand. So, as I have said, you really don't need to rush everything, I mean, I surely would love to help my little sister, but, sisters help each other, not on anything.'

'Are you suggesting I can ask someone else to help me?'

What her little sister said instantly put Elsa in a horrible picture. She thought of some girl pressing her body tightly on her sister's, or even some guy...

'NO!' She almost cried out, then calmed down much more right away. She gazed her innocent-looking little sister, urging down the desperation to wrap her tightly with her arms.

'Anna, I ask you not to do this with anyone in your school, boy or girl, can you promise me?'

'Okay. You know I will do anything for you, Elsa.' She tilted her head adorably.

'And I you. I don't want you to get hurt, and make sure you never do anything beyond kissing if you are in a relationship. You are barely 16, too old to not have interest and curiosity but too young to realize the consequence about it. And do tell me if you really have a felling for someone in the future.'

'Elsa, you know I will tell you anything.' _Almost_. _But that only thing will be told in time, my Elsa._

Elsa smiled and pulled her back into the embrace, whispering to her ear,'You are everything to me in this world.'

'Same heeeeerrrrrrre!' She said with that classic comedy tone, hearing her big sister gave out laughters in reaction.

'You are my sunshine.Anna.'

'And you are my moon.'

'I love you so much.'

 _And what kind of love?_ She almost said it.

'I love you more.'

Elsa gave her a light knock on the head and said,'Time to bed, Anna.'

'It isn't necessary that you have to become a MOM when you are my guardian.'

Elsa raised her hand and faked a angry face,'I'm gonna beat your little butt for saying that word like this!'

The redhead turned over and said slyly,'You really NEVER did this to me, wanna try?'

Her sister, as always, blushed and stopped to seek for distractions like TV, ceiling or simply her own hand.

'Oh, right! Sis, can I bring some classmates tomorrow afternoon? We are in a group for a biology class assignment. They wanna discuss something and...'

'Of course! Don't need to ask. Want me to prepare something for you?'

'Nay. It's totally nothing. They're here to homework mainly.'

With one final goodnight kiss on Elsa's cheek, the redhead was gone, leaving the blonde in thoughts about the happening minutes ago.


End file.
